


The Terrifying Tale of Communist Nick

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Communism, Crack, M/M, MODDING, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Queef and Nick decide to beat the heat in an old hotel, they get a cool idea for sex and it kinda sorta ends up bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrifying Tale of Communist Nick

Nick and Queef were walking down one of the various side streets in the ruins of Boston. It was a hot nuclear day and they both agreed to slip into the nearest stable building to catch some shade. The building that they had decided to slip inside looked all plain and innocent on the outside, but it contained a dark secret. 

“Man is it musty in here, Ponyboy.”

“Can robits do the smell, Nick?”

“I didn't think you were intelligent enough to even ask that, Ponyboy.”

The room that they had slipped into looked like a normal lobby to a hotel. Nice, there was probably a cool basement.

“Nice, there's probably a cool basement here, Ponyboy.”

Queef had found some old gumdrops on the counter and he was stuffing his face. Nick could hear his geiger counter from across the room.

“Your computer there doesn't like you eating those treats.”

“It doesn't like you eating mine ass!”

Well put. Anyways, they found the door to the basement. Unfortunately, it was locked.

“Damn thing. Ponyboy, give me a hand.”

“Do what?”

“Just stand back.”

Nick kicked the shit out of the door and it finally gave in. They pushed the splinters aside and made their way into the cool basment. When they got to the foot of the stairs, they realized why the door had been locked up.

“That's why it was locked up tighter than a...you know.”

“What?”

“Tighter than you, Ponyboy. This was an old communist spy hideout.”

Nick pointed to the table that had a huge radio set on it. There were two skeletons clad in full communist gear in front of the table. They were positioned in such a way that it looked like they were doing the sixty nine. 

“Silly developers. They're always trying to leave us with something interesting to find.”

“Yeah Nicko.”

Queef had his eyes fixed on the communist outfits. Oh my god were those hot. He wanted to see Nick wearing one of those outfits. He'd probably cream his jeans at the sight of it.

“Hey Nick buddy, since we are gonna be here a while would you wanna try some new sexy thing?”

“What have you got in mind, Ponyboy?”

“Well, back before I got frozed, I always had a thing for a communist babe. A big strong communist man. I would have given my left nut to have one take me. Well, realistically, probably both would go, but...anyways, could you be a pal and put one of those uniforms on.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea, Ponyboy.”

Nick walked over to the dead communist that was on top and ripped the clothes from the bones. He tossed the jumpsuit on the ground and tried to untie his detective gear. But, it would not come off.

“Uh Ponyboy, we have a slight problem.”

“What?”

“Its not letting me take my clothes off. I think you're gonna have to use your luck and mod me.”

“Oh I forgot about that. Come here Nicko I'll fix that brain up and make you a real communist.”

Queef popped the top of Nick's head off with a screwdriver and got to work. He pressed buttons and rewired wires in a random fashion. He knew he would get Communist Nick...eventually. He connected the last wire and BAM! The detective suit switched places with the communist jumpsuit. Nick was now full communist.

“Assume the position, comrade.”

“Wow!”

Queef was so excited even if Nick kinda spoke in a monotone voice.

“I am here to distribute the fucks equally among my comrades.”

“Every comrade?”

“Every comrade, comrade.”

Queef ripped his jeans off faster than Nick changed outfits after being modded. He then threw himself onto the radio set and waited for the communist action.

“Ready, Comrade? I am programmed to give the Big Stalin Approved Grand Russian Super Experience For Extra Communist Male.”

“Sounds splendid!”

“Its cold and harsh, like Russian winter. But, it is perfect for comrades all over to have the full experience.”

Communist Nick's communist dick extended. It had a red glow to it and the rounded off head had a glowing hammer and sickle on it for added pleasure. Queef was literally drooling as the communist synth slowly made its way to the desk. 

“For the motherland!”

With that, Communist Nick slid his communist dick inside of Queef. He rammed hard and fast, just how Queef wanted it. It may have been fast, but it sure hit Queef's irradiated prostate with each thrust and it felt fantastic.

“OHHHHHH COMRADE YESSSSSS HUGGGGGG!!!!”

Queef fell to the floor and Communist Nick circled the room looking for another comrade to spread the fucks to. When Queef awoke, he found Communist Nick still circling the room. 

“Comrade Nick, how are you doing?”

“Comrade! I am here to spread a fuck equally to you!”

Queef got up and pushed Nick to the floor.

“I gotta bring yous back, buddy Nicko.”

He pried Communist Nick's head off and tried to rearrange wires. But, he had been running on communism for so long that they had melted into place and could not be moved.

“Fuck it to Russia, Nicko's gone!”

“Fucks, comrade? I got them!”

Queef ran naked up the stairs and out into the street. He closed the door to the hotel and pushed a dumpster in front of it. He had to protect the nuclear world from the powers of Communist Nick.


End file.
